


El castigo de un rey

by Hibari_Phantom



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari_Phantom/pseuds/Hibari_Phantom
Summary: La duda nunca había tenido lugar en los planes de Arthas Menthil, aún después de su derrota en Icecrown.
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore, Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider





	El castigo de un rey

Giró, dio un paso, firme como todo en el lugar y se detuvo, mirando sin interés el pasillo frente a él. El hombre suspiró inaudiblemente, un solo pensamiento suyo. Se preguntó, con afán riguroso, la fecha que databa la última vez en que aquel sonido había llegado a sus oídos. Él mismo podía hacerlo, darse tal gusto mundano, sin embargo, las ondas de desesperación en su propia voz no le producían tal placer retorcido.

Sumergido tan vagamente en sus pensamientos decadentes, había perdido de vista al hombre de rígida postura y movimientos ensayados. Se maldijo. Tan pocas veces eran las que podía disfrutar de una vista medianamente novedosa, y lo desperdició vanamente. Se enfureció lentamente, de una manera completamente provocada. Recordaba sus emociones, podía sentir el movimiento acelerado en el pecho. Descender y subir rápidamente, una satisfacción sinigual. Sintió el auge al palpitar de su sien dotado del retorcimiento en el entrecejo; inhaló y la exhalación llegó como recompensa. Una liberación.

Determinado a la calma dominante, cuestionó el cambio de acción; solía ser privado de la vista y oído. Despojado de los mínimos placeres y entregado a la locura sin restricción. Censurado de los únicos sentidos que disfrutaba, se adentraba a la insatisfacción del olor mohoso, el gusto amargo y un tacto gélido y áspero. Recordaba sin dificultad el primer instante de su estancia, la desesperación corroyendo su piel y su mente consumiéndose a sí misma. La eternidad entregada a él con el único motivo de enloquecerse a merced. Un destino cruel, aunque no suficiente para pagar por sus acciones.

Si lo deseaba, la posibilidad de morir le había sido concedida; una jaula de pinchos, la burla al poder actual que poseía. Daba adulación a quien concibiese la idea de mofa, la mayor ironía existente sería el suicidio del caído rey exánime. El espectáculo digno de admiración; un desecho total del respeto hacia sí mismo. La condena al nulo epitafio. Su marca era una guerra colocada en el cataclismo, lo suficientemente devastador para ser condenado y, sin embargo, tan precario para ser ofrendado al olvido futuro.

La historia de la misma celda era un insulto a su ser, creería que serlo fue consciente, sin embargo, no se entorpecía a tal punto; el único lugar más seguro para enjaularlo y enloquecerlo era el mismo que había hecho tal a su huésped anterior. La prisión de Illidan lo acogía sin rumor. No existía necesidad de dotarle guardia interior, su propia existencia se burlaba de su fuerza; el cuerpo no resistía la debilidad repentina y la irregularidad le empapaba. Sentenciado a doler de sus adicciones, el perecimiento paulatino ni atrevía a ser cuestionado.

El ajetreo y ruido exterior llegó a él, tan bienvenido como le fue posible; si aún se le concediese, el palpitar de su corazón se tornaría irregular. La excitación recorrería su piel. El estruendo del metal al chocar; un murmullo de la batalla en comparación a los gritos agónicos que le proporcionaban de éxtasis. No intentaba fútilmente enumerar el tiempo que llevaba estancado en la pútrida habitación, en la eternidad sabida, era despojada de importancia la cantidad; y aún con ello, percibía prematuro el intento de liberarlo. Con su ejército diezmado y alienado, no le era posible imaginar posible aliado demente que atreviese arremeter contra la fuerza dominante actual. No concebía quién, en su poco cuerda mente, le considerase imprescindible. Sin Agonía de escarcha y tras el estigma que su arrebato le causaba, era con dificultad poco más que un despojo de su antiguo ser; un rey sin corona, pueblo ni ejército. Daba imagen total de sedicente.

Alcanzó a suspirar mentalmente y únicamente traduciendo un gemido seco al ambiente. El estruendo del metal cesó y los apresurados pasos retumbaron con más fuerza hasta que de abrupto las puertas chirriaron y el olor intenso del polvo llegó a él. La luz no le alcanzó. No hubo voces ni imágenes, únicamente el sonido de las pisadas y el eventual estado estático de su cuerpo hasta que perdió la conciencia. Tal vez no eran aliados quienes le tenían ahora a merced, podía imaginar una infinidad de razones por las que se le reclamaría, de cualquier forma, ello solo significaba un cambio de verdugo. Quizá nunca llegase a ser libre, sin embargo ¿qué importancia tenía aquello? Él era prisionero desde su nacimiento; destinado a servir a su gente, notando las cadenas del deber en primera instancia tras la muerte de Invencible. Lo único diferente era el trato de su captor… sin embargo, siempre podía rebelarse. Ner’zhul lo atestiguaría.




El murmullo del agua fue lo primero que percibió. Como sería tras despertar de un largo sueño; la intensidad de luz quemó en sus ojos y sin remedio le cegó de inmediato. Reconoció las cadenas de sus brazos, piernas y torso sin siquiera mirar, el peso opresivo sobre él le resultó repulsivamente familiar. Como era de esperar, el lugar le fue totalmente desconocido; una habitación poco acogedora con iluminación sofocante, sin muebles más que la paja en la que le habían puesto. Aquello que solo podía traerle a la mente a Invencible.

No se molestó en pensar dónde estaría, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le importase. Al menos era un cambio de ambiente, se mofó. Pensando en cuándo se dignarían a verle sus captores, fue como le encontraron. Haciendo gala de aparente indignación, se negó a mirar a quien entraba por la puerta. Su curiosidad fue bien controlada hasta que la voz que se emitió al pronunciar su nombre fue una verdadera sorpresa; ella, pensó Arthas, era la última persona en la que conjeturaría ser su captora. Sonrió, teniendo en mente lo hilarante de aquello.

—Jaina —pronunció, burlándose de ella tan solo en su entonación.

—Pensé que como mínimo, te sorprenderías de verme —dijo ella, ignorando su actitud.

—Imaginé que no volverías a desear verme después de que fallara matarte, aunque supongo que sigues perdida en tu mente —se burló, mirándola fijamente y notando el estremecimiento en ella; la imagen de Arthas era la misma de meses atrás, aún si tanto tiempo había transcurrido desde su caída y ahora él era quien estaba a merced—. Jaina, Jaina, por siempre perdidamente enamorada… como una chiquilla. ¿Cómo es que Varian te tiene a su lado?

—No estás aquí por mi —espetó, optando mantenerse impasible, negándose a ser afectada por su crueldad e insensibilidad.

Parte de ella se había perdido en Rasganorte, cuando Agonía de escarcha se acercó a centímetros de su piel. Su sensibilidad para Arthas se minimizó a un grado que con antelación creyó imposible, sin embargo, no desapareció y estaba segura de que nunca lo haría. Se negaría a olvidar cómo le había fallado a su antiguo amante, abandonándolo cuando él la necesitó. Él la perdió meses atrás al intentar acabar con su vida, pero Jaina lo perdió desde que lo abandonó en Stratholme.

—Lo sé, no confiaría en tu incompetencia, claramente demostrada en Rasganorte —dijo él, intentando acomodarse de la posición incómoda en que se había mantenido; sonrió aún más cuando ella se alejó instintivamente, aquel era el temor que debió tenerle desde el asalto a Lordaeron—. Sin embargo, sí que me sorprende, no puedo imaginar tus razones para conspirar, ni con quién lo has hecho. Supongo que pronto lo sabré.

—Nadie lo sabe y esa nunca será culpa que recaiga sobre mi —concedió—. No hay peligro en que pases tus últimos días aquí o en la prisión de los elfos nocturnos. Morirás.

—Tan brillante como siempre —dijo indulgentemente y suspiró—, aparentemente, sin embargo. En tal caso, no veo razón para mantenerme encadenado a un muro.

—No somos ridículamente descerebrados e inferiores a ti como crees —se burló, irritada por sus implicaciones; recordaba los cumplidos que alguna vez, hace ya mucho tiempo, él le había concedido con constancia.

—Bueno, Jaina, déjame cuestionarme eso; basaron su victoria en el azar de su suerte, no me sorprendería que me hubiesen encadenado a la Fuente del sol en vez de la prisión lóbrega de Illidan.

—Si crees tanto en tus palabras como aparentas, me sorprende que hayas logrado tantas atrocidades.

—Bueno, mis habilidades sin duda son espectaculares, sin embargo, mi éxito lo debo en gran medida a la incompetencia de mis oponentes —respondió Arthas, repentinamente aburrido de aquella banal diatriba. Sin embargo, nada más entretenido podía hacer si ella se marchara—. ¡Los bendecidos por la Luz y su honor! ¡Los benevolentes! ¿quién más deja vivo y encarcelado a su enemigo?

—Quien busca una mínima venganza, nada comparada al valor de aquello que perdieron —respondió—. El que siguieras vivo después de tu derrota fue casualidad, Tirion debió acabar contigo entonces.

—Diría que la venganza fue de quienes murieron y no de quienes viven, Jaina —observó. Se burló de la idea de aquel hombre, aquello era cierto, debió acabar con él en ese momento; atravesar su carne con el arma. Arthas no entendió aquel acto más que como un signo de rebeldía contra sus instintos.

Ella lo aceptó. Suspiró audiblemente, casi cansada de su afán por molestarle.

—De cualquier manera, estamos aquí; estoy vivo por la estupidez de Fordring y tú por la mía —concluyó, deseando no llegar al tema de su derrota por algo tan absurdo, aún si él encaminó su discusión a ello—. Ahora, lo que me interesa es sabes quién es lo suficientemente ridículo y estafermo para despojarme de la hospitalidad de los elfos.

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo —concedió. Se dispuso a salir del lugar, reconoció que la idea de hablar con él había sido terrible.

—Oh Jaina, espero que sea pronto, como máximo tengo unos días más —explicó. Había previsto una prolongación mucho más grande de su vida, sin embargo, separado de lo más mínimo que le surtiese de energía, moriría en apenas un suspiro de aquel tiempo—. Espero me visites una vez más, estaré muy deprimido si no hay quien presencie mi muerte… una vez más.

—Es la última vez que nos vemos, Arthas —dijo, posterior a ello, pausó un momento y agregó—, lo lamento.

Ella salió, sin mirarlo una vez más. Él gruñó, verdaderamente molesto por sus últimas palabras; era una blasfemia que se atreviese a disculparse de aquella manera, bien sabía por qué razón lo hacía. Arthas nunca aceptaría esas palabras provenientes de Jaina, ella había roto su promesa y con ello su confianza, lo sabía y por ello se marchó antes de obtener una respuesta. Se negó a reconocer que él jamás la dejaría de censurar por ello.

—Lo último que falta para hacer de esto un acto de bufones es que yo me disculpe —se dijo.




Arthas calculó doce horas posteriores a su encuentro con Jaina, aunque no podía saber con certeza. Permanecer en Rasganorte le había enseñado a medir el tiempo de distintas maneras.

Él estaba agotado de esperar e impaciente por saber quién había reclamado presenciar su último aliento. Ciertamente, admitía tener idea de posibles candidatos, sin embargo, ninguno parecía el correcto. De sus enemigos que alguna vez le apreciaron debía provenir la persona; quienes se preocuparon mucho más por él, alguno de ellos debía ser, el problema era que la mayoría estaban muertos. Pensó en Calia, sin embargo, ella era demasiado débil para luchar por él y estaba seguro de que ella era parte de quienes más le odiaban. Nadie del antiguo Lordaeron podía ser.

Nunca sería tan iluso para considerar a Varian. En cuanto a sus enemigos sin pasado apreciado, Sylvanas coronaba la lista, ella era una buena opción, sin embargo, no era su método; ella lo hubiera torturado hasta conseguir gemidos de dolor, cuando sus huesos dejasen de crujir y la conciencia le hubiese abandonado eones atrás. Estaba seguro de que ella le haría enloquecer.

Podría jurar que los seguidores de la Luz no clamarían una venganza que les censurase a los ojos de sus hermanos. Los elfos nocturnos lo habían tenido es sus manos. Y el único nombre que no quería ni mencionar era el más probable culpable. Él poseía más de un motivo para tomarle de prisión, enemistado ya con quienes le habían aprisionado, no dudaría en ofenderles. Pero aquello era demasiado descabellado incluso para Arthas y su imaginación locuaz.

Cansado del simple hecho de esperar, volvió a dormir, manteniendo el hilo de pensamientos en su mente. Seguro de no soñar.




Su habitación continuaba siendo iluminada tan terriblemente que comenzaba a aborrecerla más que a la completa oscuridad. Sus ojos no dejaban de doler y la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle; recordaba aquel dolor dejado atrás con su humanidad. Desearía atribuirle sus síntomas decadentes a la condición en que le tenían, sin embargo, conocía bien la razón, en el lugar no había a qué robarle energía; estaba destinado a pudrirse si permanecía un día más en aquel lugar.

Como había prometido, Jaina no volvió a aparecer. Casi lamentó haberla tratado tan mal; si ella hubiera permanecido más tiempo, él podría haber robado mucho más de su energía y reserva de maná. Para entonces no le hubiera importado que ella notase su agotamiento sin razón aparente.

Él finalmente estaba muriendo. Aun así, se sintió él mismo un exponente de lo hilarante, se reiría de sí si aquello no requiriese de esfuerzo; su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle, primero el control de sus dedos desapareció y ello comenzó a avanzar hasta que dejó de poder mover las extremidades. Fue como estar atrapado una vez más por el veneno de Sylvanas; condenado a la conciencia sin lograr moverse, pero aun sintiendo. Se había rendido a conocer a su captor.

Luchaba aún por su conciencia, sabiendo que cuando su mente se rindiese, también lo haría el cuerpo. Concentraba lo que restaba de él en sobrevivir el mayor tiempo que pudiese. Esperando.

Creyendo que alguien vendría a él. Con aquella idea que afirmó fuera de su persona fue con la que se dejó al sustento de las cadenas.




Illidan se había reído de él, pensando que sus palabras eran algún tipo de broma macabra. Él se mantuvo erguido e impasible, esperando que el demonio terminase de carcajearse; no tuvo intención de ceder en aquel asunto. Cuando Illidan respiró finalmente y recompuso su postura, aceptó que Kael no se mostraba ni mínimamente divertido; ciertamente, desde que lo conoció, nunca le había visto de tal manera.

—Repítelo, una vez más —pidió, estando poco seguro de haber escuchado lo que creyó.

—Es una petición inevitablemente cercana para calificar como una locura –agregó, sin aceptar repetir la súplica que había formulado.

El demonio escuchó con facilidad y Kael'thas no se humillaría mucho más de lo necesario.

–¡Kael! –exclamó con alegre incredulidad–. No pensé que después de tantos años volvería a ser sorprendido por las palabras de alguien, sin embargo, me has otorgado un gran placer.

—Me complace —terminó.

Se negaba a mencionarle su idea una vez más e Illidan, conociendo ya su resolución absoluta, suspiró ante él. Resignado, respondió:

—Te recordaré Kael’thas, que aquel hombre —carraspeó—, antiguo humano, me ha causado una sarta de inconvenientes. ¡Ha estado a nada de matarme! Si su arrogancia no le hubiese minado la razón…

—Entiendo ello.

—No es convincente —repuso Illidan—. Pero lo cierto es que no le debo nada a Arthas, no llego a comprender por qué debería llevar a cabo tal acto de locura.

—Porque me lo debes a mí —espetó el elfo, molesto por lo previsible.

Illidan se burló.

—Kael, has venido a mí en busca de salvación, tus…

—Mis súbditos se han unido a ti, te he otorgado la fuerza que necesitabas, pero, sobre todo, te he salvado la vida; de Kil'jaeden y de Arthas.

—He salvado la vida de tus seguidores —repuso con enfado—. No uno ni dos de ellos, ¡cientos! ¡Miles! ¿Lo has olvidado? Me debes mucho más de lo que serías capaz de devolver.

—No —negó con convicción—. No soy lo suficientemente crédulo para aceptar tal objeción. Tú nos necesitabas, lo haces aún.

«Aquella vez, al ser liberado de Maiev Shadowsong, evitar el peso de la ira de Kill'jaeden ¿crees que no me fue posible notar la ira ardiente que emanaba? Te habría asesinado sin reparos.

¡Y Arthas! Él no acabó contigo, no por su arrogancia innegable, sino por su deuda conmigo. Me debes tu vida, cientos de veces más de lo que has hecho por mí y mi pueblo. Incluso ahora… sabes que la traición te acecha.»

—¡Hubieran muerto! —replicó Illidan.

No le era posible negar palabra alguna al elfo, sin embargo, se negaba a aceptar tal misión infructífera. Despreciaba al despojo de mortal, el hombre le había vencido a pesar de su condición de letargo. No deseaba imaginar el desafío que significó para todos sus oponentes. Tirion Fordring le había derrotado, pero aquello solo fungía como título, Arthas no podía ser derrotado individualmente e incluso, si despojado de su arrogancia, hubiese protegido correctamente Icecrown, hubiese sido inexpugnable.

Aquello no era todo, sin embargo. Se catalogaría una proeza en total derecho su ingreso a las tierras de los kal'dorei. Era una locura la idea.

—Y tú seguirías nuestro destino.

—No lo entiendo —dijo—. Arthas destruyó tu pueblo, asesinó a tu padre. Me ha sido inconveniente su existencia, pero a ti; te ha arrebatado personas.

—No es algo que desee hablar, ni mucho menos contigo.

—Que sorpresa…

—Sin embargo —interrumpió Kael—, sé que es imposible que aceptes sin conocer cada detalle de lo que has calificado como una locura.

—Entonces a ello —resopló—, no te prometo que aceptaré, pero escucharé lo que tienes que decir.




Convencer —aunque también se podía utilizar el término “obligar” sin temor a errar— a Illidan de su apoyo no había sido tarea sencilla. A pesar de su disgusto, se vio obligado a un trato cuanto más contrario a su plan. Illidan había sido tajante y las condiciones impuestas no tuvieron lugar a desviaciones, sin embargo, de cualquier manera, le hubiese sido imposible convencerle.

Su deber actual, entonces, debía ser exponencialmente sencillo; convencer a Jaina Proudmoore debía serlo. En los planes de Kael no había interrogante de su paradero, imaginó la facilidad con que encontraría a su antigua compañera, pero se, había presentado ante él un gran inconveniente.

Jaina no se encontraba donde predijo, ni en los lugares poco posibles, ni en aquellos que se presentaron imposibles a su imaginación. Era un eufemismo determinar que se encontraba irritado y aún más, frustrado. Aunado a ello, había sido seguido en algún punto de su búsqueda y la presencia, cernida a su sombra, lo mantenía en un estado alerta, completamente defensivo y como resultado, exhausto.

Había estado dispuesto a luchar cuando aquella presencia se reveló; se contuvo apenas un instante antes de atacar, reconociendo la presencia. Suspiró con ironía. Podría haberla buscado por cualquier lugar que deseara y nunca la hubiera encontrado, ella lo siguió como un sabueso y Kael nunca hubiese mirado a su espalda esperando encontrarle.

—Has andado detrás de mí, y yo te he buscado con inutilidad. Es… ridículo, sin embargo, he de reconocer que tu avance con lo arcano es admirable.

Ella le miró desconcertada.

—Gracias —dijo y posterior a unos segundos de completa incomodidad, añadió—: Llegó a mi campamento sin anunciarse, ¿no tuvo la idea de preguntar por mi paradero?

—Necesito algo tuyo —anunció sin titubeo—. No es una idea inteligente buscar tu compañía tan abiertamente.

—Requiere —se burló ella—. Me parece, príncipe, que falla su memoria terriblemente. No recuerdo que nuestras relaciones concluyesen en agradables términos ni mucho menos que se desarrollaran de una manera óptima.

—Te interesa —sentenció.

Su irritabilidad había aumentado considerablemente; buscar a Illidan en principio no había sido la mejor idea que había concebido. Kael’thas olvidó corregirle su nueva posición, sin embargo, optó posteriormente por omitir aquel detalle cuando ella comenzó a responderle.

—No veo qué pueda interesarme —dijo—. ¿Acaso pedirás que me una a ti? Traicionaste…

—Aquello no te incumbe.

—No lo hace de manera directa, sin embargo… por qué me convencería de ayudar a alguien tan moralmente reprobable.

—Es una completa exposición de hipocresía tu argumento —refutó.

Suspiró, sin embargo, con resignación. No le había buscado para debatir morales ni mucho menos reprocharle sus fallas que a consideración, tornaban imperdonables.

—Jaina —llamó el elfo—. No es mi intención expresar mis disgustos contigo y ciertamente no estoy interesado en conocer los tuyos a mi persona. He venido en busca de tu fuerza.

«Sé que lo llamaste y no respondió, que has perdido toda esperanza de verle como era antes; pero temo decirte que has cometido un grave error. Nosotros mismos, del pasado, ya no existimos.

Buscas a un hombre que ha muerto, con la idea de ser una mujer distinta ¿no encuentras en ello lo irrazonable? Él es, o era, para el caso, quien expuso sus más íntimos deseos e ideas; una hazaña que casi nadie puede ni soñar fugazmente.

Lamento declararte esto, Jaina, pero ni siquiera el hombre que imaginas del pasado, el Arthas Menethil de aquel entonces, existió. Nunca lo conociste, o simplemente te negaste rotundamente a reconocer la verdad.»

Ella quedó estupefacta en su lugar, sin embargo, no se sumió en el estado estafermo que esperó. Ella lo había deducido y aún si él ya lo había esperado, era una verdad increíblemente desagradable. Él sintió lástima por la mujer, inevitablemente se enterneció por su juventud e inexperiencia.

—Lo sé —respondió únicamente.

Le miró, directamente a los ojos, ella era distinta, la imagen que antes se había presentado en su mente se tornó diferente a toda anterior que hubiese concebido; era admirable y sin embargo una tragedia que hasta ahora notaba. Si en aquel entonces le hubiera tomado mayor interés, incluso era posible que la historia tornase distinta.

—¿Qué es lo que planea? —cuestionó ella—. Si lo que busca es venganza, incluso lucharé contra usted… pero la idea parece inconcebible. ¿Qué busca, Kael’thas?

—Es un acto de completa traición y locura, sin embargo, tomaré personalmente cualquier represalia que surja. Illidan ha aceptado mi propuesta, pero aún con ello, existe un riesgo exponencial de una calamidad.

—Deseo verlo, pero nunca aceptaré otorgarle libertad —expresó—, ha perdido aquella concesión hace mucho tiempo.

—No es aquello lo que busco, puedo asegurar.




Si él se aferrase a la vida, ¿acaso no sería un acto de rebeldía contra la percepción de su persona? Y si, por el contrario, se dejase morir sin esfuerzo, si recibiera a la muerte verdadera con entusiasmo ¿la conclusión sería distinta?

Tenía la certeza de desear vivir y seguir abriendo un camino a sus ideales, sin embargo, los sentimientos que había sabido desechados volvían a él con tanta intensidad que se sentía traicionado. Le provocaban en principio un pánico abrumador que le enloquecía a instantes: sentía el terror olvidado, el dolor renovado de las traiciones sufridas, el recuerdo de la felicidad vivida, aquel olor a humedad y la sensación del viento ligeramente frío azotando contra su piel todas las mañanas que había despertado cerca del Lordamere. Algo demasiado específico para tomarlo como coincidencia.

Eran recuerdos que únicamente provocaban anhelo e ideas quiméricas de reconciliación. Una imagen aterradoramente agradable. Él había dejado todo por sus ideales, más incluso había hecho: traicionó y asesinó, ocultando su piedad y dolor, aquello por el estadístico ideal de concebir fuerza, tanto física como mental. Él había sacrificado lo suficiente para no ver ante sí un camino de retorno.

Si él mismo no lograba vislumbrar esperanza, era una completa ridiculez esperarla de alguien más, aunado el hecho de pertenecer al seleccionado grupo al que mayor daño había provocado.

Suspiró, habían dejado de funcionarle correctamente los brazos hacía tiempo, ni siquiera logró sentir el temblor inherente a la debilidad física. Aquello le había reducido no solo a un cuerpo inerte, sino también a un deplorable hombre: un ser sentimental y melancólico. Era desagradable.

Sin embargo, existían situaciones mucho más miserables, como lo era el letargo que se presentaba irreparable. Sentía cómo su consciencia se desvanecía paulatinamente sin su consentimiento y la impotencia le llenaba interrumpible. La desesperación comenzaba a mellar en su mente.

—Sabes —comenzó una voz, dolorosamente reconocible para su gusto—, pensé en dejarte mucho más tiempo privado, sin embargo, tu humor puedo sentirlo desde el lugar en que me encuentro.

—No… no pue-puedo d-decir que… me sorprende…

—Ni yo esperaría que no lo hicieras —dijo—. Pero ahora puedes tomar lo que necesites. Te he traído por algo importante, aunque aún no es posible que lo sepas. Descansa, Arthas.

—Yo no… despertaré…

—Sería una pena después de todo el esfuerzo que me tomó —dijo.

Arthas reconoció aquella voz: había oprimido su pecho instintivamente. Colocó en su ser un sentimiento apenas identificable. Una sensación de anhelo y rechazo; goce y un sentimiento de desgracia ineludible. Él había terminado dormido, sintiendo deseos humanos y ello fue como un despertar.

La próxima vez que despertó, el entorno a su alrededor cambió: se encontraba en tierras devastadas por la plaga, lograba sentirlo debajo de él, incluso podía afirmar que lo llamaba. Estar allí se sentía, por irónico y espeluznante que pareciese, como un regreso a un lugar más cómodo, reconocible. Su cuerpo se recuperaba apenas perceptiblemente y, sin embargo, lo hacía, logrando aumentar su terror.

En aquel instante, al escuchar la voz de aquel elfo, había sentido un alivio que no se permitiría nunca admitir en voz alta. Pero eso no era todo, el alivio se vio opacado por una emoción mucho más avasallante: el terror. El miedo más puro le había invadido una vez más; melancólico e impotente como se había sentido al pensar en su muerte inminente, no le fue posible aceptar un destino tal. No quería morir.

Un deseo primitivo y ridículo. Arthas había pensado en su deber como Rey Exánime, vivir y gobernar; confiar en un ser inferior la seguridad de Azeroth siempre fue impensable. Todo ser viviente era frágil y manipulable, todo aquel que poseía gentileza y misericordia no podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la verdadera carga que conllevaba ser rey. Él había renunciado a su vida misma por ese derecho, no hacía falta alguien más a su lado. Había estado implícita su inmortalidad, y se preocupó únicamente por esa realidad.

La eternidad, sin duda sería una carga, pero lo había pensado y aceptado, con antelación le había recibido, sin embargo, la muerte verdadera nunca consideró. Como una idea que nunca hubiese existido antes, le sorprendió; él moriría, sin preámbulos ni anuncios, sin prevención ni despedidas, no de manera premeditada ni por su decisión. Había perdido tanto el control que temió enloquecer.

Y entonces su imperfección había relucido como nunca antes: deseó vivir y deseó haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Kael’thas una última vez. Aquellos sentimientos, para su lamento, no se esfumaron con la llegada de su conciencia. Desorientado como se encontraba, miró su entorno una vez más, notando finalmente la mirada insistente que el demonio le dedicaba.

—Para ser un muerto, te ves terrible —dijo Illidan, divertido por todo aquel conjunto de ironías.

El hombre le miró con recelo, terriblemente disgustado por su presencia, un sentimiento tal que se mostró en su expresión sin remedio. Si el otrora elfo se encontrase allí de manera fortuita, no tenía duda alguna de que, en aquel punto, su vida fuese una comedia.

—Arthas —llamó, sonriendo con satisfacción—. Deberías mostrar mayor respeto… después de todo, fui yo quien te liberó.

Illidan se levantó con calma y lo vigiló depredador desde su cercanía, regocijándose por su situación; Arthas no necesitaba sus palabras para saber con certeza la diversión que le proporcionaba. El demonio entonces sostuvo con fuerza su quijada, obligándole a mirarlo, a un rey caído humillando. Perdió su alegría.

—Podría matarte —susurró Illidan, como un secreto entre ambos—, con una facilidad ridícula… yo simplemente podría sujetar tu cuello…

Su mano, deslizándose por debajo de su barbilla, se tensó con delicadeza antinatural. Era tentador aplicar fuerza y la emoción que le proporcionaba su posición dominante no hacía más que empujarle a una saciedad mayor.

—Y tu vida acabaría en un aliento…

El hombre no poseía medio por el cual defenderse y Kael’thas aún demoraría por días su llegada, si tomase aquella decisión, no existiría retorno: el hombre moriría sin mayor lamento. Pero era deshonroso ¿no es así? Arthas casi le asesinó con anterioridad, pero aquello fue un combate justo y esto no era más que un vil ataque a un indefenso: se repudiaría por tal acto de cobardía.

Entonces Illidan le soltó, dejándole caer sin gracia sobre sus débiles piernas. Arthas no podía negarse que aquello había sido un alivio a pesar del dolor ante su caída; pensó que el demonio buscaría humillarle orillándolo a suplicar por su vida o algo cercano, sin embargo, parecía un conocimiento general que su captura era mayormente una tortura antes que una concesión benevolente (lo que ciertamente fue, antes de enfrentar la idea de su muerte). Él no hubiese suplicado, por lo que su orgullo le conduciría a su muerte.

—Kael’thas tardará en llegar —dijo Illidan—, tu desaparición causó más atención de la prevista ¿quién pensaría que se preocuparían tanto por recuperarte? Agonizante como te encuentras, apenas eres carne de cañón.

Con aquellas últimas palabras llenas de mofa, el demonio le abandonó, sin ofrecerle mayores explicaciones. Mas no necesitó de información, La Alianza le buscaba con seguridad; a pesar de las palabras de Illidan, ambos sabían que servía mucho más que como un simple despojo. Kael’thas se encontraría despistándoles, una tarea que sin duda sería complicada, considerando que sus únicos refugios serían tierras devastadas por la plaga y si bien, no eran muy pocas, tampoco existían muchas opciones. Sea lo que fuere que Kael’thas planease hacer con él, debía hacerlo con rapidez.




Su estancia con Illidan había sido desastrosa en el mejor de los casos y lo era, considerando que Arthas no podía hacer mucho en su estado desagradablemente letárgico. El demonio no se molestaba en hablar con él y, para el caso, ni siquiera reconocía su presencia. El hombre se sintió mucho más cómodo con tal arreglo que soportar amenazas de muerte cada cinco segundos; había sido relajante hasta que simplemente su paciencia se consumió. Aburrido era le mejor descripción que pudo encontrar.

Simplemente no deseó llamar la atención de Illidan con aquel aspecto, suponiendo que no actuaría de la manera más agradable, sin embargo, había llegado a su límite cuando recordó lo poco que debía quedarle de vida. Si el demonio se molestase de cualquier manera, no es como si Arthas lo tuviera que soportar por mucho tiempo.

—Entonces, Illidan —dijo Arthas, con su voz ronca por el desuso—. Nunca pensé que me apreciaras tanto como para ofrecerme tu celda en Kalimdor.

—Podría regresarte a ella si tanto te ha gustado.

El demonio le miró entonces con interés.

—Que extraño —mencionó Illidan—, Kael dijo que siempre fuiste particularmente parlanchín, aunque únicamente como mortal, claro. ¿Te ha alcanzado ahora tu humanidad, Arthas?

—Quién sabe —respondió, negándose a admitirlo—. Pero tengo curiosidad: Kael’thas te ha persuadido de sacarme de tus aposentos.

—Sería una pena para ti, aunque un verdadero espectáculo para mí. Kael’thas ha estado tan seguro de tu perseverancia ante tu causa, si ahora te arrepintieras… podrías ser libre —sonrió—. Pero en cuanto a tu curiosidad: me temo que mi deuda con él y su pueblo debía ser saldada.

—¿Libre? —se mofó Arthas— Ya no queda libertad para mí, él sería un tonto iluso al conceder algo como tal.

—Me consterna que no lo hayas notado —se apresuró a decir el demonio—. Kael ha tardado mucho más tiempo del estimado en llegar ¿sabes por qué?: No está preparado para enfrentarte como creyó, porque al mirarte por primera vez después de que te sacara de esa asquerosa celda quedó devastado y no le fue posible ocultarlo.

“Él no te sacó para para que vivieras y mucho menos para que obtuvieras libertad; no, pretende acabar con tu vida porque te ha mirado a través de mí. No quiere que sigas como lo he hecho yo: tenía la certeza de que continuarías tus convicciones… pero comienza a dudar, a preguntarse si podrías cambiar de idea, que, a pesar de la sarta de atrocidades que has cometido, existe redención para ti.

No es tan fácil matar a quienes amas, no como has hecho tú. Así que, si te esforzaras, podrías persuadirlo, porque es lo que tanto desea y espera: que cambies, solo lo suficiente para poder perdonarse liberar a alguien como tú”.

Illidan entonces salió, no soportando ver la expresión del hombre. Le era repugnante ver tal cantidad de arrepentimiento, él no tenía derecho alguno de sentirlo: Arthas había tenido una causa por la que vivir, pero ahora, sintiendo tal vez pesar por cierta cantidad de sus acciones, se aferraba a la vida por puro instinto. Era desagradable.




Todo aquel asunto con Kael’thas había salido mal de principio a fin y Arthas recordaba con claridad la primera vez que lo había conocido verdaderamente: durante una terriblemente aburrida misión de rutina, posterior al desastre con Aedelas Blackmore. Los orcos habían atacado; una simple escaramuza con los soldados, por lo que su importancia había sido mínima, pero, debido a la cercanía con Lordaeron, su padre no había querido dejar nada al azar y le había enviado.

Arthas, tan aburrido como podía estar, había descuidado (¿cómo si no?) su deber, por lo que el ataque fue una sorpresa. Resultó que apenas un puñado de orcos había quedado rezagado y al ver al príncipe de Lordaeron con el príncipe de Quel’thalas discutir tan acaloradamente (sobre Jaina, como de costumbre) después de su encuentro poco fortuito, la oportunidad de ganarse el favor del jefe de guerra había sido relativamente fácil.

Kael’thas había culpado a Arthas y viceversa, ninguno se resignaba a admitir sus errores, por lo que, durante un buen rato, en lugar de planear su escape, se mantuvieron en su rutinaria diatriba. Y todo hubiera seguido tal curso, si no fuese por el hecho de que sus captores se habían quejado de sus parloteos. Resultó que Kael’thas despreciaba que “seres inferiores” le ordenasen de manera alguna, por lo que apenas sin un plan, lograron liberarse y huir con un príncipe elfo medio moribundo y un Arthas consternado.

Al final, a su llegada al castillo de Lordaeron, Terenas alojó a Kael’thas en las mejores habitaciones que tenían disponibles y había hecho que se le atendiese correctamente para finalmente volver la mirada a su hijo. Arthas se había encogido y recibido con resignación la reprimenda de su padre, que ciertamente se encontraba furioso por ver involucrado al príncipe elfo, aunque finalmente aliviado de que no hubiese ocurrido algo más grave.

Kael’thas terminó sintiéndose un tanto culpable por las palabras que Terenas le dedicó a su hijo, aunque terminó burlándose de Arthas cuando se escabulló a sus aposentos. Además de ello, habían hablado más civilizadamente que nunca antes: el hombre había inspirado una confianza repentina en Kael’thas tras mencionar de manera accidental sobre su ruptura con Jaina y ahondar en ella con posterioridad. El elfo le había mencionado lo horrible que era como persona y él no pudo hacer más que aceptarlo, lo que provocó irremediablemente su compasión.

El resto, había sido encantador en su mayoría: Arthas había buscado excusas para acercarse a Kael’thas y, aunque siempre se quejaba de sus insistencias y sobre su pérdida de tiempo, disfrutó su tiempo juntos. Verdaderamente agradable hasta que Arthas había notado lo que sus sentimientos significaban. Había corrido cobardemente con Jaina, su padre le había enviado con la archimaga a investigar la plaga que comenzaba a surgir, lo que facilitó su interacción.

Había sido aquella la primera vez que habían peleado después de resolver sus diferencias y fue algo verdaderamente aterrador, porque entonces no era una cuestión de orgullo, sino de deber y deseo, y ambos se hirieron con tanta saña que dolió profundamente. Arthas lo había besado, enojado como estaba, no reparó en delicadezas y Kael’thas lo había seguido, únicamente motivado por la furia que ardía en su pecho.

Fue doloroso, la única vez que el elfo había sentido tanto placer como dolor al yacer con alguien: una cuestión totalmente desordenada. Sucedió en el exterior, apenas a unos metros de su campamento, de sus hombres y de la mujer a la que prometería matrimonio e hijos ese mismo día al anochecer. Y luego Kael’thas le había dejado. Después de ello, no hubo más que decir; la vida de ambos cambió drásticamente y el odio que el elfo debía de profesarle era indudable.

Comenzaron mal, peleando infantilmente por Jaina y terminaron odiándose: Arthas por la debilidad que significaba para él y Kael’thas por cada uno de sus actos. El hombre, a tal punto, era consumido por el sentimiento de culpa que golpeaba en su pecho ¿cómo decirle que la desesperación comenzaba a consumirle? ¿De dónde sacaba el coraje para pedirle un perdón que no quería ni merecía, pero necesitaba? Si todo él se sentía traicionado.

Arthas pensó en todo lo que había hecho y lo decidió: no se arrepentía de buscar poder ni de someter a cada necio que se interpuso en su camino, de cada una de las razas que vivían en Azeroth, ninguna estaba preparada para dejar sus diferencias y pelear por una misma causa, sin reproches ni molestias. Unir a todo Azeroth bajo su mando era la única solución, pero no lo había sido su insistente crueldad; las ofensas a su padre, a Uther, lo que hizo vivir a Kael’thas y Jaina, tal vez simplemente debió sentir el pesó de sus acciones en vez de descartarlo, doler por ellos.

Pero lo cierto es que hizo nada si no fue con dureza y maldad, dejándose guiar por su poder, molestia y orgullo. No merecía ya nada, por lo que la surgencia de Illidan no poseía significado para él: entregaría su destino al elfo, pero nunca sus convicciones. Había vivido por sus objetivos y fracasó, pero entonces, él ya había muerto y “su vida” en adelante no le pertenecía.




—Morir debe ser mucho más fácil que vivir —comenzó Kael’thas—. Pensaba en Sylvanas, la torturaste y luego la convertiste en tu siervo, viviendo a tu mandato: por obligación vivía para ti.

“Sería fácil morir porque la agonía duraría días u horas, tal vez incluso segundos, pero finalmente concluiría en el descanso. Vivir en pena, en busca de una redención que nunca tendrás la certeza de que llegará a ti, será un castigo más apropiado: vive por aquellos a los que asesinaste, conoce a sus familias y a sus hijos, ámalos como si fueras ellos, cuídales y mejora sus vidas hasta que irremediablemente mueran por vejez o crueldad, tal vez por hombres como tú o perores. Después, no tienes derecho de llorarles… sufre en silencio, guardándolo todo, soportando su peso más allá de lo imaginable”

Kael’thas finalmente se acercó a él, aliviando su dolor y fraguando su anhelo. Colocó el elfo su frente sobre el hombro de Arthas y sus manos, con delicadeza, recorrieron su pecho. Respiró con calma antes de sentir sus brazos rodearle.

—Sufre como yo lo he hecho, por la eternidad vive, porque…

—…la vida es cruel —completó Arthas, sonriendo con dolor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Fue totalmente antinatural.

—Sufre por ella —fue su respuesta.

Él no pudo sonreír.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitivamente estoy consciente de todas las fallas temporales y de carácter: lo cierto es que ignoré todo porque quería algo emotivo y realmente triste.  
> Entonces, este fanfic es confuso incluso para mí. Ha perdido el sentido en algún momento, puesto que la mitad ha sido escrita hace más de medio año, sin embargo, me ha alcanzado una poca de inspiración por mi emoción a la salida Warcraft III Reforged.


End file.
